A Runner's Thoughts
by domina tempore
Summary: Ronon's and Teyla's thoughts at the beginning of Runner.


_Author's Note: I have no idea where this fic came from; but I kind of hate how it turned out. I was experimenting with this style, and it didn't work quite like I wanted it. But I liked the beginning, so I'm posting it for now; tell me what you think._

------------

He grinned as he saw her body arch through the air, twisting in a position that the human body should never have to bend. But it assured him that the woman, at least, was definitely not going to be any trouble. She was going to wake up with one heck of a headache, though. Not that he cared about that at the moment.

Certain that she was out of the way, he turned his attention to her partner, who had slowed his headlong rush and was now creeping slowly forward, speaking into the air. Casually, almost carelessly, he aimed his gun and stunned him too.

Once he was sure that the energy blast had done it's job, he moved from his hiding place and went to see exactly what he had just caught.

The man was clearly a soldier, and a leader. He was wearing some kind of vest that was filled with ammunition and had a variety of smaller weapons concealed within, in addition to the bigger gun clipped to the front. He looked over it with grudging approval; these people were prepared. Not that it had helped them against him.

He moved on to the woman, and examined her quickly, making sure that she hadn't actually been hurt when she'd fallen; she'd been running at full tilt when h'd stunned her. After a cursory check she appeared fine, but she was definitely going to be sore later.

As he searched her, he noted her strong muscles even under her clothes, as well as the little touches to her gear that marked her different from the man; the placement of a knife, the tightness of a strap. It was clear that she was also a leader, of a different kind, and she was also stronger and more experienced than her partner. He didn't doubt that she was a warrior. And she was also very beautiful. As he moved her hair to look at her face, he was reminded sharply of another woman, one that he had known a long time ago...

He viciously shoved those thoughts out of his mind. It was what it was; a long time ago. And this was now; if he let himself be swayed even a little by sympathy because of those memories, he knew that he would die. And Ronon Dex was not one to roll over and die.

Once he was certain that they were no threat to him, he slung the woman over his shoulder and grabbed the man by his collar, and took them to a cave.

He had found the cave when he had first come to this world, and he had been hiding there, hoping to rest as much as he could before more wraith came and he had to run again. But then these people had come, and they had come dangerously close to finding him. And there were more people that were still out there, guarding the ring. And they had a ship; if they had come through on foot, it would have been an entirely different matter. But he couldn't defeat them as long as they had hat ship.

He stripped his prisoners of their vests and weapons, and bound their hands together behind them. Then he packed up what few things that he had, knowing that it wouldn't be too long now. The wraith would come for him. And if he could not fight his way to the ring... well, one of these people would work nicely as a hostage.

------------

_When she woke up, there was a moment when she knew nothing but a faint tingling all over her body. But then she remembered what had happened, and with the memory, the numb tingles had erupted into a lance of pain that drove all the way from the base of her spine up her neck. And the headache that followed was almost as bad._

_It took a moment longer for the other sensations around her to make sense. Her wrists were bound too tightly by a rough cord, and she was upright, her back against something warm and solid. She whispered John's name softly, hoping that it was him; and when he answered she breathed a tiny sigh of relief, to know that she was not alone._

_She had no idea where they were, and neither did he; but he mentioned their captor, and she twisted her head as far as she could without too much pain to try to see him. She was greeted by a vision of a legendary warrior._

_He was tall, and strong; and he had a wild mane of dreadlocks like she had never seen before. He towered over them with one of their own guns, threatening them with it. If she had been asked to find an image to describe quiet rage, he would have been it. But oddly enough, she didn't find him frightening. He was huge and clearly deadly, but she felt a strange peace, an assurance that this man wouldn't hurt them, in spite of his threats. It was something about his stance, she couldn't explain it; but she trusted him, that he truely believed that what he was doing was necessary, and that he did not have ill intentions towards him._

_Her thoughts surprised her, and she pushed them away; it was not just her life on the line, and she needed to pay attention, not daydream. She focused on watching the man and listening to John try to talk to him, and waited quietly to find out who this man was._

_He was a silent giant, and John decided to humor him for the moment, and introduced himself first, his fingers poking into her back and indicating that she should do the same._

_"I am Teyla Emmagan."_

Her name was like like an electric shock to him. It set shivers down his back, and it took all of his self control to keep his face impassive. He didn't understand this at all; why did she do this to him? He knew better than to get attached to anyone or anything; it only made it hurt more when the wraith took it away. But there was something about her that he couldn't explain, something that made him inexplicably drawn to her. And he suddenly realized that he was speaking, telling them him name and rank; something that he had decided hat he was not going to do. But it was something about that woman, that Teyla...

"Specialist Ronon Dex."

_When she heard his name, a jolt ran through her body, and shocked her. She didn't know why; what it was about his name that affected her so. But she knew, inexplicably, that this moment, those three words, would forever change her world; and shape the destiny of her and all of her friends, forever. _

------------

_A/N: Like I said, I don't like this fic. But if you guys like it, let me know; and I'll try to make it work. _


End file.
